


everything i'm running away from

by sunset_oasis



Series: jigsaw falling into place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Optimistic Ending, Vampire! Oliver Wood, Vampire! Theodore Nott, also pansy and romilda opened a detective agency together, basically just Marcus lecturing (scolding) Blaise and trying to make him see sense, but i don't really see them romantically, i started with wanting to write a story about Marcus and Blaise, so i ended up writing a story where they both had vampire boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Blaise suddenly felt both alarmed and nauseated – he’d escaped to Italy four months ago to hide away from all his friends and classmates after the …incident… with Theo.  He’d thought he was safe, in a fancy muggle hotel filled with muggle tourists, safe from the past, safe the things he’d rather not face.(He should’ve known the past always had a way of coming back to bite him on the arse.)Marcus huffed impatiently, but stuffed a bag of Galleons into Romilda’s hand, who retreated back to count the money.Marcus paid no further attention to Romilda as he glared dangerously at Blaise, “We need to talk, Zabini.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

_ Now _

 

At his hotel room, Blaise was just about to peel the clothes off the long-legged Italian girl when someone knocked on the door.  He felt a bit irritated at the distraction, but deep down he was also quite relieved because it just didn’t feel right with this girl.

Not that he wanted to admit it.

Not that he wanted to admit that _nobody_ really felt right for him.  Nobody except for Theo Nott.

He refused to acknowledge how much wanted Theodore Nott, wanted him so much that he couldn’t really want anyone else anymore – he refused to even think about his once best friend, who turned out to be – to be a fucking _vampire_ –

The knock grew louder.

“I’ll go get it,” he disentangled himself from the slightly pouting girl, and ignored the tremendously relief that washed over as the feeling of her touch disappeared.

The relief didn’t last long anyway as he opened the door and blinked, slightly shocked, at a furious Marcus Flint.  _What the hell?_

“I found him for you, Flint, time to pay up the rest of the Galleons we agreed,” beside Flint, Romilda Vane drawled.

 _What?_ Blaise suddenly felt both alarmed and nauseated – he’d escaped to Italy four months ago to hide away from all his friends and classmates after the … _incident_ … with Theo.  He’d thought he was safe, in a fancy muggle hotel filled with muggle tourists, safe from the past, safe the things he’d rather not face.

_(He should’ve known the past always had a way of coming back to bite him on the arse.)_

Marcus huffed impatiently, but stuffed a bag of Galleons into Romilda’s hand, who retreated back to count the money.

Marcus paid no further attention to Romilda as he glared dangerously at Blaise, “We need to talk, Zabini.”

Blaise considered slamming the door on Marcus’s face, but the ex-Quidditch captain looked furious and intimidating, which made the whole slamming thing seemed like a bad plan.

And there was still a muggle girl on his bed.  _Everything’s a fucking mess_ , he thought with a grimace.

“Well, I guess that’s done, then,” Romilda Vane chirped. “I’m off.  Feel free to call me and Pansy if you need any more of our service.” And she turned to leave before halting suddenly, and turned back towards them.

Then she slapped Blaise.

“What the _fuck_ —” Blaise choked out, more surprised than angry.

Romilda shrugged easily, “Nothing personal, you understand.  That one’s from Pansy.  She’s on a pre-scheduled holiday with her boyfriend and his family now or she’d be here herself to do it herself – she flooed me _three times_ on this trip to make sure I’ll slap you for her, and well, girls gotta have each other’s back, right?” She smiled sweetly at him, and then left.

Blaise gaped at her back as Romilda Vane disappeared down the corridor.  He frowned, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as he remembered something – right, the last time he heard, Pansy had gone and opened some detective agency with Romilda Vane, using their talent for digging up gossip they’d probably been developing since Hogwarts.  They were especially popular within London’s pureblood high-society ladies for some reason.

Marcus waved a goodbye at her without really looking as he pushed past Blaise, ignoring his splutter, and narrowed his eyes at the muggle girl on the bed.  He turned to Blaise and said, coldly, “Get her out of here.  We need to talk.”

The muggle girl widened her eyes in horror, and Blaise tried his best to look nonchalant as he shrugged at her, “Well, you heard him.  I’m afraid we’ll have to do this another day –” his voice faltered slightly as Marcus glared dagger at him “— or maybe not.”

The girl left, annoyed and angry, and Blaise was aware he was being an arse, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He looked impassively at her as she grabbed her purse and stumbled towards the door, before suddenly turning back and raised her hand and Blaise instantly knew what she was about to do next – and he wasn’t keen on getting slapped twice a night, he was pretty sure that was bad for his complexion – so he dodged instinctively.

This seemed to infuriate the girl further and he cursed silently and whipped out his wand and muttered, “ _Obliviate._ ” And pushed the girl out of the door and slamming it shut.

Exhaling slowly, he turned around to find Marcus looking at him with a totally unimpressed expression.  “Well, talk,” Blaise said, his voice coming out shakier than he liked.

This night had started off badly, but he had a feeling that the worst had yet to come.

This wasn’t going to end well for him, he just _knew_ it.

 

* * *

 

_ Then _

 

Shagging your best friend who you’d secretly been half in love with _since fourth year_ after some game of Truth and Dare where everyone was drunk probably wasn’t the best idea, especially if the said best friend accidentally bit you and then revealed to you in the next morning that he was actually a vampire and that he’d just marked you as his mate.

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

“Are you still in love with him?” Marcus asked bluntly, cutting directly to the point.

Blaise froze, memories of Theo flashed through his mind – it felt disorienting, drowning, and he couldn’t breathe –

He swallowed, trying to calm himself down. “Still?” Blaise tried to sneer, but not quite successfully – oh god, this was bad, very _bad_ – “I’ve _never_ been _in love_ with him.  The – the marking process – I don’t think it went through anyway –”

“Cut the bullshit,” Marcus snapped. “Actually, it doesn’t matter if you still love him or not, the marking process was _already_ done and there was no reversing that so you’re going to come back with me or else this is going to fucking kill him.”

Blaise felt like he was dropping down into a dark well and falling faster and faster and _faster_ –

“He’s dying, Zabini,” Marcus said, harshly, and Blaise’s felt like his whole world just spun out of control.

 

* * *

 

_ Then _

 

Blaise firmly forced himself to believe they were both just overly drunk and everything was some kind of weird dream and kicked his best friend – who looked horrified and guilty at what he’d done – out of his room in their shared flat.

Then, in the afternoon, Theo brought Marcus Flint and the ex-Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood back and Wood and Flint kicked open Blaise’s door _(damn the Quidditch players)_ and explained way too many things for him to take in, but the gist was the apparently Wood was a vampire and Flint was his mate or something – Blaise wondered if everything was just a big prank but deep down he could feel that this all too fucking _real_ and it totally freaked him out.

They explained that the marking as mate process would usually take about two weeks to mature and it would _only_ work if it were true love or something – Blaise shuddered at that because the concept of true love was just _scary_ and something he _wasn’t ready for_ and he was pretty sure that Theo _didn’t_ love him back anyway.

He packed all his stuff and left the next morning.  He told Theo – who was _unusually agreeable and understanding_ – that it might be dangerous for them to continue living together because now that Theo had already bitten him but well, they couldn’t really be mates right because they were really just friends – Theo _nodded_ at that – but now he’d tasted his blood so it just might be, _dangerous_ , or _something_ –

Which was an _utter lie_. The real reason was more complicated, and, ironically, _didn’t_ have much to do with the vampire reason.  He was quite sure he was falling more and more in love with Theo while Theo likely didn’t love him back, at least not _romantically_ , and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that, and despite knowing himself was falling in love Blaise was also so _scared_ of it, he hadn’t really believed he was capable of love, being the son of the _Black Widow_ and all. His immediate thought was to run away from it all, and the vampire thing came conveniently as a good excuse so he convinced himself he was running away because his best friend never told him that he was a _goddamn vampire_ and he was afraid of being turned into one or dying of his bite.

It probably implicated something was _inherently wrong_ with him, being more afraid of falling in love than knowing his best friend was a vampire that he had to _convince_ himself that it was the latter that scared him.  But since living with a vampire _did_ sound scary enough anyway so it didn’t take much for his subconscious to totally convince him.

In fact, Marcus and Wood already explained that while vampire bites actually didn’t do much harm except leaving a wound – which was just like a usual wound – and could be cured by standard healing spells.  And there was a secret division at St. Mungo’s who regularly offered bottles of blood for the registered vampires so they didn’t really need to bite people to drink blood anyway unless they hadn’t taken their usual supply bottle. The only special case of biting was the marking process – when the vampire bit someone they were in love with and that someone was _also_ in love with them – it triggered the marking as mate process.  It was usually done intentionally, because of the benefits it could bring – if the vampire made sure to drink blood from the mate once a month to maintain make sure their bond continue healthily.

They likely also said something about if the bond between them wasn’t maintained healthily it would weaken the vampire and eventually killed the vampire, but Blaise wasn’t really paying much attention in his panic state.  It wasn’t important anyway, since he was quite certain the mating process wouldn’t complete since Theo wasn’t in love with him.

So after convincing himself into the false reason of his leaving, Blaise fled first to Germany then to Italy, shagging all sorts of different people on the way but never feeling right, telling himself he wasn’t in love with Theo Nott.  Praying that if he told himself enough times, it would become truth.

_(It didn’t.)_

 

* * *

 

_ Now _

 

“What?!  But the marking – how could it – we’ve never been in love, we’re just friends – and why didn’t I feel anything –” _it couldn’t be true, Theo couldn’t be dying, surely Flint was just fucking with him –_

“Most of the impacts of the unmaintained bond is on the vampire,” Marcus said, sharply, “haven’t you been listening when Oliver and I explained it?”

 _Of course_ he hadn’t.  He’d thought it didn’t matter.  Not when Theo didn’t love him back.

 _Oh Salazar_.

Logically, he knew what this all meant – they’d actually _both_ been in love with each other – and now they were, mates, or something and Theo needed his blood, like probably right now, and in the future too – and they were _forever bonded_ now.

Forever bonded.  _For-fucking-ever_.

Rationally, he knew he needed to go back but he’d never been _brave_ , he’d always been best as _escaping_ and maybe that was just what he should do now –

Marcus’s cellphone rang – if it’d been any other day Blaise would’ve been surprised that Marcus Flint picked up some muggle technology but right now Blaise was too deep in his own troubles to really think about it.

Just as Marcus answered, Blaise heard Pansy’s high-pitched voice, “Marcus!  Romilda told me you guys finally located that bastard at his hotel.”

“Yeah,” Marcus winced slightly at Pansy’s voice, “I’m explaining things to him right now –”

“Explaining?” Pansy said in disbelief. “Just grab him and apparate him to the international portkey office and go back to London now.  Draco just owled me and said Theo’s looking really bad now –” Blaise couldn’t quite suppress a flinch at that “—so any explanation could be done later, really, _men_ , what are you all _thinking_ – yes, Justin, I’m coming, tell your family to wait just a moment, I’m handling an emergency here – anyway, Marc, just _grab him and go back to London!_ Now, Justin, how do I turn this phone thing off again …”

Marcus turned off his cellphone, and Blaise knew he shouldn’t, but he still couldn’t help thinking _I should’ve run away when I had the chance_.

Still, he knew he wouldn’t let Theo die.  He couldn’t.  This was bigger than his emotional crisis and his natural instinct to simply to run away from love – this was his best friend – and apparently they’d been in love with each other since _who-knew-how-long-ago._

“We don’t need to go to the international portkey office,” he croaked, noticing how hoarse his voice sounded. “I’ve got one in my bag.  Goes straight back to mine – his –” _ours_ , Blaise thought, gulping “— flat.”

Marcus looked both surprised and wanting to punch him at the same time, probably also shout “you’ve got a portkey with you all along?” or something, so Blaise stood up and hurried to dig the portkey out of his bag.

He didn’t even know why he’d kept it, he was planning to throw it away, but maybe, maybe deep down he always knew that he didn’t want to throw this away, he wanted some connection – deep down he always wanted to go back –

Marcus schooled in his fury and surprise and nodded, “Let’s go then.  He should be back there.  Ollie’s with him.”

Blaise nodded back, shakily, and did some quick spells to activate the portkey. But when it was all done, he hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he was ready.  But he also knew that ready or not, he _had_ to go back.

“Ready?” Marcus asked, a shrewd frown on his face.

Blaise wasn’t.  He nodded anyway. “I – yeah.”

“On the count to three then,” Marcus said authoritatively. “One, two, three –”

Blaise thought that maybe he would chicken out at the last second, but he didn’t, as his hand clasped onto the portkey at the same moment Marcus’s did, and felt the familiar pull of portkey, he closed his eyes –

And it finally dawned on him, like some sort of realization that always struck when it was too late, that he was going _home_ , because home was, and _always_ would be, where _Theo_ was.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
